<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ministry of Chaos by Vandrende_Kvinne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610001">Ministry of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandrende_Kvinne/pseuds/Vandrende_Kvinne'>Vandrende_Kvinne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghoul, Nameless ghoul - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, cardinal copia - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, ghost band - Freeform, papa emeritus IV - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandrende_Kvinne/pseuds/Vandrende_Kvinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mini-series based off my fan-fiction The Rise of a Fallen Angel. Some of the stories take place before the Fallen Angel story and after (if that makes any sense :D ) These are mini-stories that evolve around my character Morgana Copia, Papa Emeritus IV, a Ghoul named Deavan and others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Character(s), Friendships - Relationship, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s), Romantic - Relationship, morgana copia, original female characters - Relationship, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The One Where Deavan Eats Listerine Strips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday night. </p>
<p>Cardinal Eposito was huffing down the hallways in search of the young Lady Cardinal who was supposed to be present for the sermon. </p>
<p>All Cardinals were required to be present. </p>
<p>Not only Cardinals, but everyone in the entire Ministry for that matter.</p>
<p> Papa Emeritus IV was too easy and laid back when it came to matters that regarded Morgana Copia. </p>
<p>He allowed her, unlike everyone else to do whatever she wanted. </p>
<p>This irked the order of Cardinals very much, in a way that made them dislike her, yet love her at the same time. </p>
<p>He saw a familiar face in the corner of the hallway, the woman was speaking to a much younger Ghoulette. </p>
<p>“Lady Absentia! Where in Lucifer's name is your niece!?” He was huffing and puffing for air. </p>
<p>“Beats me, probably off with Deavan somewhere.” Lady Absentia giggled, and the Ghoulette covered her shy chuckle. </p>
<p>The old Cardinal was turning red. </p>
<p>A Sister of Sin was walking by and the Cardinal stopped her. </p>
<p>“You there! Find the Lady Cardinal at once or I’m going to lose my marbles.” He said, making his way back to the Worship hall. </p>
<p>Papa Emeritus IV was tapping his gloved fingers on the table. </p>
<p>“Ahhh, Cardinal Eposito - how nice of you to join our monthly meeting.” Papa Emeritus IV sat back in his comfy chair surrounded by the other Cardinals in their red and black cassocks. </p>
<p>“Your wife is not following conduct, and is going against the rules. Forgive me Papa, but it seems there isn’t a lot of discipline on your end.” Cardinal Eposito sat down and folded his arms. </p>
<p>Papa cocked his eyebrow in curiosity. </p>
<p>“Since when did I ever discipline my wife, Cardinal?” He asked, and the Cardinal began to sulk. </p>
<p>“Forgive me Papa, that was very out of line.” The old Cardinal said, folding his hands together. </p>
<p>Papa Emeritus IV smiled, putting his feet up on the table before the meeting had begun. </p>
<p>“My wife is a very mature, well-put together and orderly woman. Perhaps you will reconsider her maturity level sometimes exceeds all of yours combined.” </p>
<p>The Sister of Sin was knocking on all doors and searching every room for the Lady Cardinal. </p>
<p>Of all her hiding and hang out places the Sister was confused as to where Morgana would be. </p>
<p>She finally went down a dark hallway, where there were storage rooms and a few unused offices. </p>
<p>She opened a broom closet and there inside stood Morgana and her Ghoul Deavan, inches apart from each other. </p>
<p>Morgana reached above her head and pulled on a string to turn on the ceiling light. </p>
<p>Deavans eyes were glowing blue again. </p>
<p>“Get the fuck out.” Morgana snapped. </p>
<p>“But Cardinal-” The Sister muttered. </p>
<p>“Get the fuck out.” Deavan chimed in. </p>
<p>“Cardinal Eposito has summoned you.” The Sister urged the Cardinal to come out of the closet. </p>
<p>“Cardinal Eposito can suck my-” Morgana was cut off by Deavan hushing his hand over her mouth. </p>
<p>“Very well, I’ll leave you two alone to do whatever it is you're doing.” The Sister turned around and shut the closet door. </p>
<p>The two dimwits began laughing uncontrollably. </p>
<p>“Back to business, Deavan - are you sure you want to do this?” Morgana asked, pulling out a small blue object from her pocket. </p>
<p>“As serious as a heart attack.” He said. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, did you just quote Sister Imperator?” Morgana’s eyes grew wide. </p>
<p>“Yes I did now hand them over.” Deavan held out his hand before flicking the light on and off. </p>
<p>“You sure.” Morgana wasn’t that convinced. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve always wanted to do acid!” He jumped up and down in excitement.</p>
<p> With Morgana being much shorter than him she had to reach up and calm him down, and pinned his shoulders back. </p>
<p>“Okay, just try to relax and enjoy this okay?” Morgana showed Deavan the small blue object. </p>
<p>“Listerine Breath Strips, wow - this sounds super cool.” Deavan said, pulling down the black fabric covering his face. </p>
<p>He lifted his Ghoul mask just a bit to expose his nose, but that’s all Morgana could see. </p>
<p>She put four of the listerine breath strips on his tongue, and a few on hers. </p>
<p>“Okay, now close your mouth.” She said. </p>
<p>Deavan closed his mouth, his eyes grew wide under the mask. </p>
<p>“Holy Shit!! It burns! It stings! And it’s really minty!! Holy Cow, this is so awesome.” He said, licking his lips uncontrollably. </p>
<p>“Now go have a good time.” She said, kicking him out of the broom closet. </p>
<p>He was walking down the hall, sticking his tongue out and making a weird sound. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, Aether my mouth is frozen!” He jumped at Aether and began shaking him. </p>
<p>Fire came around the corner and watched the whole scene, giving Morgana a nasty look. </p>
<p>“You gave him Listerine breath strips and told him it was drugs?” Fire shook his head. </p>
<p>Morgana brushed off her hands and smiled. </p>
<p>“Just wait till I get him drunk on sparkling water.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One With Rooftop Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This scene takes place before The Rise of a Fallen Angel. Deavan is absolutely smitten over Morgana even though she's married. She's not looking forward to Papa IV leaving for Italy. Deavan is concerned his feelings for her might be too obvious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning when the small alarm by Deavan’s bed started buzzing. </p><p>He rolled over onto his side and took a few minutes before opening his eyes, realizing it was morning. </p><p>Once again he was trying to shake off strange, romantic dreams that had left his brain feeling fuzzy. </p><p>He sat up and stretched a bit, feeling cheerful that the birds were chirping and fluttering outside. </p><p>He was what the Ministry called an “early Ghoul” , always up and ready to start the day when everyone else was dead asleep. </p><p>He took a hot shower then stood in front of the mirror for a while combing his thick black curly hair, and applying some product to his puffy sideburns and moustache. </p><p>Although no one saw him and what he looked like, he always wanted to feel good under those layers of black clothes. </p><p>His olive skin was glowing under the warm light of the bathroom, and as he stepped out he cheerfully put on his clothes and hummed a bit. </p><p>His  Ghoul mask was sitting on his dresser on top of a soft black pillow. </p><p>“One of these days.” He mumbled, as he put on a metal chain bracelet and a ring. </p><p>“I will show her my real face.” He said, noticing the Ghoul mask was staring back at him with hollow black eyes. </p><p>It fit snug around his head, and before heading out of his bedroom he sprayed on a new cologne. </p><p>He hoped maybe Morgana would notice it and compliment him. </p><p>Any sort of compliment or comment from her was enough to send him over the moon. </p><p>He knew nothing would ever happen between them, and he realized that early on. </p><p>The first time he ever saw Morgana he had just joined the Ministry’s band, and Aether had taken him under his wing. </p><p>He remembered seeing her for the first time, anxious and excited. </p><p>But his impression of her was a bit offsetting. </p><p>Normally Morgana was in her black or dark red cassock, but when he had first met her - she had come to a Clergy meeting in sweatpants, a hoodie, and a small dish of ice cream. </p><p>It was love at first sight. </p><p>He shook his memories out of his mind and came back to reality. </p><p>He reported to Papa Emeritus IV office where he found the old man sitting at his desk with his feet propped up. </p><p>Papa IV too was very casual it seemed, most of the time he wore black turtlenecks and comfortable pants, and matching men’s loafers. </p><p>Morgana must have still been asleep at this hour of the morning. </p><p>Deavan’s disappointment of her absence stung him a bit. </p><p>“Nice to see you Deavan, I have a small request of you.” Papa Emeritus began the conversation. </p><p>“Anything.” Deavan was all too eager to please anyone. </p><p>“I’m leaving for italy in a few days. I’m leaving Morgana in charge of things if Sister Leonardi can keep her in line. I have some uncomfortable feelings about leaving her alone.” Papa rubbed his face a bit, looking a bit tired. </p><p>“What kind of feelings.” Deavan asked. </p><p>The Ghouls palms began to sweat. </p><p>No one knew about Deavan’s crush he had on the young Lady Cardinal. </p><p>If Papa had found out Deavan feared he’d be booted from the church. </p><p>In reality Papa IV would never do such a thing. </p><p>“You see, not everyone likes her. Some of her friends don’t like her, a few Ghouls don’t like her. The Cardinals have had their say. I just have a strange feeling that someone might be plotting something a bit….nasty.” He explained, and this bothered Deavan a bit. </p><p>Deavan was confused. </p><p>Why would people not like her? </p><p>She was wild, young, spunky - and serious and stern when she needed to be. </p><p>“What is it exactly you’d like me to do?” Deavan asked, feeling a bit nervous. </p><p>“Oh you know, just be close with her, hell - you can sleep in her room I don’t care. If any shit happens, just be a support.” Papa IV ushered the Ghoul outside into the hallway. </p><p>“I’ll certainly help in any way I can. She’s been a bit moody these last few days.” Deavan said, realizing he hadn’t seen Morgana much. </p><p>“I know, she’s really upset about her group disbanding. I’m not exactly sure what happened with Libby and Omega, she won’t really say much.” Papa said, realizing his face paint had smudged a bit. </p><p>Deavan started to walk away before Papa called out to him again. </p><p>“She should be in a meeting with Cardinal Epositio, tell her I need to talk to her.” Papa said, before returning to his desk. </p><p>He checked the kitchen and the library, but she was nowhere to be found. </p><p>He checked the meeting room where the Cardinals were gathering but still, Morgana was nowhere near anyone. </p><p>He figured she might have been outside, given that she enjoyed the cool fall weather. </p><p>As he walked he started thinking about his friend, she really had been a bit distant and it wasn’t like her to be that way. </p><p>He wasn’t sure if this was really all related to her and her friends splitting apart or if it was because Papa was going to be gone for a while. </p><p>He wanted to give her space if she needed, or comfort if she desired that. </p><p>Deavan’s last resort was to check the rooftop. </p><p>She always had spent a lot of time up there and it was one of their many secret meetings and hang out places. </p><p>He climbed the stairs then went out of the roof access door. </p><p>He saw Morgana standing there with a football in her hands. </p><p>It was a very strange sight to see a young Cardinal with a football. </p><p>Then again this was a church of chaos and weird individuals who just happened to fit right in. </p><p>She gave him a strange look, as if to say - yes that’s right I’ve got a football, Ghoul. </p><p>“I did not hit her, it’s not true it’s bullshit! I did not hit her! I did nooooot, oh Hi Deavan.” Morgana chucked the ball and Deavan managed to catch it. </p><p>Deavan let out a sigh, even as serious as she was she always made horrible movie references. </p><p>“I still don’t know why you like that stupid movie so much.” Deavan said, tossing the ball in the air. </p><p>“Look, buddy - I don’t wanna come off as rude. I’m really ticked right now. I don’t want you to feel like I’m being pissy with you. I’m just...pissed.” Morgana said, with a little exhaustion in her voice. </p><p>Deavan already knew this must have been caused from a fight, but he wanted to know more. </p><p>Morgana stood at the edge of the roof and looked down. </p><p>Over in the courtyard Libby, Sierra and Omega were talking and laughing. </p><p>Deavan was sure he could see steam radiating off of her. </p><p>“What happened?” He asked, noticing who she was staring at. </p><p>So this was why she was late or absent to meetings. </p><p>“I just don’t get it. I was so close with those fuckers. Now it’s like I don’t exist.” She puffed away at a joint, and passed it to him. </p><p>“Sierra likes you though.” He added, trying to make light of the situation. </p><p>Morgana continued to stare off into space. </p><p>She turned around and sat on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at her feet. </p><p>“Did something happen between you and Omega as well?” He asked, trying to get her to talk and open with him. </p><p>Usually Morgana was very open and could talk a mile a minute about things. </p><p>This topic however seemed to be off limits for her. </p><p>No matter how hard he tried, she didn’t want to say much. </p><p>“I’ll tell you one thing, I’m not happy about Copia leaving.</p><p> I wish he would stay. I can’t do this on my own.” Morgana said, sighing. </p><p>“I got you boo, we’ll be just fine.” Deavan slapped Morgana on the back so hard she turned around and took hold of his Ghoul horns and began shaking him. </p><p>“That’s Cardinal, to you!!” She yelled out, but before she could swing at him again he lifted her off her feet and hoisted her over his shoulder. </p><p>“I’ve had just about enough of you and your shit Cardinal.” Deavan still had her over his shoulder as he made his way down the stairs. </p><p>Morgana was a full grown woman and couldn’t figure out where Deavan got his strength from. </p><p>Once they were down on the main level, he swung her down only to pick her up again only this time bridal style. </p><p>“Why are you being so rough with me?” She asked, tapping at his mask in an annoying manner. </p><p>He started to chuckle a bit before putting her down. </p><p>“You gave me listerine breath strips and told me it was acid.” He said, giving her a serious look in his eyes. </p><p>Her face turned red and she grew very shy. </p><p>She put her gloved hands behind her and shuffled her feet a bit. </p><p>“I mean, Deavan you really tripped hard.” Morgana said, feeling nervous. </p><p>“Shit, I did?” He asked. </p><p>“Yeah man.” Morgana said, adjusting her belt. </p><p>Deavan was perplexed. </p><p>Could he really trip out after overdosing on Listerine strips? </p><p>Before he could speak again Morgana turned around and bolted away.</p><p> She ran like an absolute idiot. </p><p>He laughed and ran after her. </p><p>She ran down the halls of the mausoleum. </p><p>Suddenly Deavan started to day dream again, and it was as if she was running in slow motion. </p><p>He imagined a ray of light illuminating her red fiery hair. </p><p>Each step she took on the marble floors, flowers bloomed in her steps. </p><p>He could smell her perfume as her hair whipped around. </p><p>It was the only perfume she wore, Kyoto Flower. </p><p>In that moment he was lost in bliss. </p><p>Suddenly Morgana turned around and he slammed into her. </p><p>“Deavan, what is that.” She said, and sniffed his suit. </p><p>“What is what?” He asked, trembling. </p><p>“You smell good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One With Morgana's Sleep Paralysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papa IV is concerned about Morgana's dream demons. He tries to get her to look at the more positive side of things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place after The Rise of a Fallen Angel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana and her beloved Papa were asleep in bed. </p><p>It was around three in the morning. </p><p>Morgana had a strange habit of waking up from horrible dreams around this time. </p><p>She was shifting and twitching in her sleep. </p><p>She began to moan and whimper a bit. </p><p>Sometimes in the morning she would forget her dreams, this one however she wouldn't forget. </p><p>There were flashes and images of Jacob, of his brother Matthew. </p><p>She saw flashes and scenes from the fire that took place months ago. </p><p>She then dreamt of Papa turning so old and frail with white hair. </p><p>The dream then changed, where she was being intimate with Deavan, and as she tried to push those dreams away in her subconscious - she had twitched so bad that it woke Papa up.</p><p>He looked over at her and realized what was happening. </p><p>He knew the best thing would be to wake her up from the dream abruptly. </p><p>He took his hand and shook her hard. </p><p>“Ahhh!!” Morgana shot up and sat from the bed, breathing heavily and sweating. </p><p>Papa scooped her up in his arms and held her close as she took deep breaths. </p><p>“My love - this sleep paralysis is not healthy. Are you sure you don’t want to see someone about it?” He asked, combing her hair back behind her shoulders. </p><p>She shook her head, still trying to shake off that dream state. </p><p>This was a nightly occurrence that took place a couple nights a week.<br/>
“I’m okay now, I hardly remember it.” She mumbled, before turning to him and looking at his face. </p><p>She suddenly became distracted while looking at him. </p><p>One of her most favorite things in the world was seeing Copia without the facepaint, just his natural skin. </p><p>His once brown moustache was now salt and pepper grey. </p><p>She fell asleep once again and didn’t seem to dream until early hours of the morning. </p><p>It was raining when Papa looked over at the clock and saw it was six in the morning. </p><p>It was still pitch black outside and the rain gently tapped the window.</p><p> He was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his socks and pants, when he heard the faint sound of sobbing. </p><p>He looked over at Morgana who was crying in her sleep again. </p><p>He let out a sigh, and walked over to her. </p><p>He sat there in a wingback chair. </p><p>Normally in her nightmares he would try to wake her and comfort her, but he knew very well this was a different dream. </p><p>He knew this type of dream that had her crying was something she was trying to work through on her own. </p><p>She had specifically told him if she was sobbing in her sleep not to wake her. </p><p>It was very painful for him to watch her cry, but he wanted to respect her wishes. </p><p>He watched tears leak from her closed eyes, her lips trembled.</p><p> It was too painful for him to watch. </p><p>He got up and looked out the window, feeling helpless.<br/>
“Omega.” She sobbed, wriggling around in the sheets. </p><p>Copia couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>He walked over to her and scooped her up, while she was wrapped in the bedsheets. </p><p>He walked her over to the window where there was a more comfortable loveseat. </p><p>He cradled her in his arms and combed his fingers through her thick red hair. </p><p>Her bangs were no longer short anymore and beginning to grow. </p><p>He had always enjoyed her bangs but missed the way her hair looked when she first came to the Ministry. </p><p>By seven in the morning Morgana had woken up. </p><p>Papa was puffing away at his pipe.</p><p> “Oh, my eyes are so swollen. Was I crying again?” She asked. </p><p>“Yes you were my pet. It was Omega again wasn’t it.” Copia asked. </p><p>“Yeah, these dreams aren’t as bad as the nightmares. They’re just so sad.” She said, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders as she shivered a bit. </p><p>Copia removed her off his lap and sat next to her, looking at her as she began to yawn and wake up. </p><p>“Morgana, I know how much you miss your friends. Look at it this way, you have Sierra. Sierra loves you very much. Libby is very much a little tyrant and it’s up to you should you rekindle your friendship with her. Omega on the other hand, he was just a difficult Ghoul.” He said, standing and finishing up with getting ready for the morning. </p><p>“Deavan also loves and cares about you so much. Maybe try to look at the more positive side of things, yes?” Papa IV said, nudging her chin. </p><p>“Sometimes I wish he would come back. Yet I don’t think he will. He just...changed. I remember when the Clergy held that trial. He was so different.” Morgana said, thinking back to that horrible time the Clergy held a trial against her. </p><p>“That Matthew character had a lot of people possessed and conflicted. I don’t think it was Omega’s intentions to really side with him. Many of my Ghouls have come back to the Ministry to ask for forgiveness. You have to forgive him and move on.” Papa put his black and blue robes over his suits, and sat down to apply his face paint. </p><p>“If he came back, I’m not sure how I would feel. He probably hates me.” Morgana sighed. </p><p>“No, no, my pet - don’t say that. I’m sure Omega is just out there trying to figure himself out.” Papa IV said, and soon Morgana started to wonder if Omega was really out there somewhere with intentions to come back to the Ministry. </p><p>“I’m going to go to the kitchen and make some tea. Shall I leave you some hot water my dear?” She asked, noticing Papa was halfway done applying his face paint. </p><p>“Yes please, but first come here.” Papa motioned for her to come closer to him. </p><p>She did so with the sheet still wrapped around her. </p><p>He took her hand in his and pulled her down to give her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>The sweet gesture had her heart fluttering. </p><p>“I love you.” She said, hugging his shoulders. </p><p>“And I love you, now get yourself put together and go have fun today. Tis your day off my sweet.” He squeezed her leg before he returned to the mirror again. </p><p>It was going on eight in the morning when the darkness outside began to get a little lighter. </p><p>Winter was finally beginning to make its way out and Spring was just around the corner. </p><p>Morgana turned on the kitchen and began boiling some hot water, and preparing two coffee mugs with tea bags and sugar. </p><p>Someone came into the kitchen and as she turned around she jumped a bit to see Libby slumping into the pantry, looking for breakfast. </p><p>“Hey.” Morgana said, feeling too awkward to look at her. </p><p>“Hey.” Libby said back, and that was it. </p><p>Libby was putting cereal in a bowl and filled it with milk. </p><p>Morgana was trying to find the courage to talk to her. </p><p>“Libby have you heard from Ome-” But before she could finish her sentence, Libby was gone. </p><p>This was the reality of things now. </p><p>“I really need to get my mind off of these two.” Morgana sat at a barstool, her stomach was almost too sour to handle any tea right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The One With Papa's Secret Stash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana and Sister Revenant are convinced Papa Emeritus the 3rd have some expensive asset hidden inside the Ministry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Library was quiet and always a calming atmosphere for those who wanted quiet time. </p><p>There was soft music playing in the corner, everything was neat and placed in its proper spot. </p><p>There was only one person who could come along and disturb the peace. </p><p>“God dammit, hhaaaccckkkk!!!” Morgana began coughing and sneezing aggressively as the old dust from the bookshelf went everywhere in the air. </p><p>She wasn’t too fond of the Library but sometimes she came in to find a book or research something. </p><p>She was looking for one of the many copies of Dante’s Inferno, and although she never took the book out of the Library she enjoyed being alone at times with her nose in the story. </p><p>“Booo!” Sister Revenant poked her head through the other side of the shelf and Morgana fell back in fright. </p><p>“Auntie I swear.” Morgana almost knocked over a lamp. </p><p>Her Auntie Emeritus was fond of scaring people and loving the macabre. </p><p>“What? I like to scare people.” The older sister chuckled. </p><p>“Someone took Dante’s Inferno again, damn.” Morgana put her hands on her hips and frowned. </p><p>“Don’t worry, it will be back.” Sister Revenant went back to her organization of textbooks. </p><p>There was a strange booklet tucked in between two thick books on Modern Satanism. </p><p>Morgana wiped her gloved finger over the dust noticing the smell, something smelled very old and icky. </p><p>She picked up the booklet, which was a simple office folder with old papers that were stained yellow, that's how old they must have been. </p><p>Old as shit. </p><p>The papers were protected in plastic. </p><p>There was a very peculiar handwriting, scribbling and lots of cuss-words on the old paper. </p><p>“Are you reading something interesting back there?” Sister Revenant asked. </p><p>“Oh my god, Auntie. These papers are saying there’s some kind of valuable asset in the Ministry, wait.” Morgana was cut off by her quiet mumbling, as Sister Revenant walked over to her to look at the papers. </p><p>“Huh, something valuable that dates back to the 14th century? Who signed this?” She asked, trying to read the jumbled handwriting. </p><p>“Oh shit, these were signed by Papa Emeritus the 3rd.” Morgana shot a wide eyed expression at Sister Revenant. </p><p>Anything that had to do with Papa Emeritus the 3rd had Sister Revenant’s interest. </p><p>“It says there’s an old chest, unlocked - inside the sacred tomb. </p><p>Oh, he must be talking about the Emeritus tomb.” Sister Revenant said. </p><p>“Haha, hey remember we went in there and were real shit disturbers?” Morgana began to laugh. </p><p>“I think you were the shit disturber, young niece.” Sister Revenant rolled her eyes. </p><p>Morgana Copia and her Auntie ran down the hallways ignoring everyone in sight as they made their way to the mausoleum. </p><p>The cold February nights brought a lot of wind and storms. </p><p>They unlocked the doors and went inside, shutting themselves away from the wind.</p><p> The place was covered in cobwebs and smelled musty as usual. </p><p>“Shit Sister, do you realize - what if Papa had stacks of gold or silver, or diamonds! Fuck! We’re gonna be rich!” Morgana began jumping up and down. </p><p>Sister Revenant held her down by her shoulders and tried to get her to calm down and focus. </p><p>“Sounds a little selfish, he could be stashing something away, very sacred and precious, not to be pawned for money.” Sister Revenant tried to be serious. <br/>The two women looked at each other for a long time, having a very stern staredown. </p><p>“Fuck it let’s find it!” Sister Revenant squealed and they both started looking around the small tomb for any kind of chest in sight. </p><p>Morgana looked over at the tombs of Papa Emeritus I, II, III and her beloved Nihil. </p><p>She wished they would come around sometimes in spirit form and scare the shit out of people. </p><p>Morgana stubbed her penny loafers over a brick on the ground that was out of place. </p><p>She looked out of it noticing a hole. </p><p>Holy shit, she thought, this has to be it. </p><p>Morgana moved the brick over and found a massive hole in the ground. </p><p>She and Sister Revenant got on their hands and knees and moved it together. </p><p>The Sister pulled out a lighter so they could see a little better. </p><p>They pulled out a medium chest chest that had leather ropes around it. </p><p>They placed it on Papa’s tomb and looked at each other again. “Auntie, you and I are blood. Whatever is in here we split it fifty-fifty.” Morgana said, and the Sister agreed to it. </p><p>They opened the chest only to find large green bottles and there were about ten of them. </p><p>They had no label, but there was a folded up piece of paper. </p><p>“Oh. Fuck.” Sister Revenant’s mouth dropped. </p><p>What they had in that chest were bottles of whiskey. </p><p>Not just any bottles of whiskey. Whiskey that dated back to the 14th century. </p><p> </p><p>“Well this makes a lot of fucking sense. No wonder he died of cirrhosis.” Morgana smirked, feeling bummed out. </p><p>Without second thought Sister Revenant took a bottle and pulled off the cork. </p><p>She began to chug the whiskey. </p><p>“What the hell give me some of that shit!” Morgana took the bottle from her and they began drinking. </p><p>And drinking. </p><p>And drinking some more. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Aether, have you seen Morgana?” Deavan asked the bulky looking Ghoul, who slightly ignored him. </p><p>The Ghouls were practicing together, strumming away at their guitars. </p><p>“No I have not seen your girlfriend.” Aether teased. </p><p>Deavan bit his lip at the remark, his skin turning red underneath the mask. </p><p>The other Ghouls started to laugh and Deavan walked away with his head hanging low, feeling embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I don’t think anyone told you the truth about how Papa died.” Sister Revenant said, laying down on the cold stone ground. </p><p>Morgana was laying on top of the tomb of Papa Emeritus the 2nd. </p><p>“How? I could have sworn it was from alcoholism.” Morgana said, thinking to herself. </p><p>“You didn’t know Sister Imperator had them assassinated?” Sister Revenant sat up. </p><p>“WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!??????” </p><p>Morgana’s loud obnoxious voice was heard over the entire Ministry. </p><p>It was going late into the night. </p><p>The wind had eventually died down and there was a stillness outside. </p><p>Papa IV looked at the clock and noticed Morgana had not shown up for dinner or evening sermon. </p><p>He put on a sweater and his shoes and made his way outside. </p><p>He knew exactly where she was. </p><p>He made his way to the small mausoleum and when he walked in he immediately noticed Morgana was sound asleep on the cold ground. </p><p>There was a puddle of drool coming from her mouth. </p><p>He bent down to pick her up and she started mumbling. </p><p>“What am I going to do with you.” He whispered. </p><p>Papa walked into the foyer and headed towards their room down the hallway. </p><p>He saw Deavan talking to a few Ghouls and called out to him. </p><p>As always, Deavan rushed to Papa’s side, and looked down at the very drunk-passed out Cardinal. </p><p>“Would you be so kind as to take her to our room and help her get out of this cassock? Just put her in bed.” Papa gently put Morgana on her feet. </p><p>Deavan looped his arm around her and they walked to her room. </p><p>Papa left to go lock the place up for the night. </p><p>Deavan switched on a small light in her room and helped her to her bed. </p><p>She sat at the edge still sleeping and drooling. </p><p>Deavan’s hands began to shake a bit, as he felt nervous undressing her. </p><p>Would she be wearing anything underneath? </p><p>He took his time undoing every single button all the way down her the end of the cassock which went down to her feet. </p><p>He then removed her belt and placed it on the bed. </p><p>He folded her things and placed them neatly next to her. </p><p>He took a second glance at her as her head rolled over to one side, she flopped onto the bed with her face down into the sheets. </p><p>He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up so that her head was laying on pillows. </p><p>“A Collective Soul T-shirt and shorts? You continue to surprise me Morgana.” He smiled behind his mask. </p><p>Just as he was going to get up and tuck her up, she held onto his arm and pulled her in for a hug. </p><p>He was thrown onto her as she continued to snore. </p><p>“No, my friend - I can’t cuddle.” He giggled. </p><p>She began laughing in her sleep and tried really hard to pull him into the bed with her. </p><p>He began to panic because Papa could walk at any moment. </p><p>“Copia I love you.” Morgana said in her sleep, rubbing Deavan’s arm. <br/>Deavan let out a sigh. </p><p>bent down close to her face and leaned his forehead into her shoulder. </p><p>“I love you Morgana.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The One Where Deavan Has A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana is growing tired of the formal Clergy attire, and of course Papa IV gives in.<br/>Deavan suffers interrupting dreams however they are far opposite than what Morgana deals with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papa IV was in his bathroom removing his face paint, as the bathroom got steamy from the hot water in the sink. </p><p>The water had turned black from all the paint he had to remove. </p><p>Morgana was laying on the bed, watching him. </p><p>When he walked out of the bathroom he noticed her very ultra-comfortable bed attire. </p><p>It was always a new tank top each night. </p><p>She wore a black Nirvana tank top and boyshorts. </p><p>“Cutie.” He mumbled. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” Morgana looked at him as he crawled into bed. </p><p>“I’m getting tired of wearing the cassock. I feel like maybe I should wear it to formal events, meetings and sermons, and rituals of course. I want something else to wear.” She explained, and he listened. </p><p>“Something comfortable, sleek, maybe black too?” He suggested. </p><p>Morgana liked that idea. </p><p>It would be nice just to wear something else for a change but wear the formal cassock when it was appropriate to. </p><p>“Do you want to stop painting your eyes black too?” He asked. </p><p>It was tradition that Cardinals painted black around their eyes. </p><p>She started to think for a bit. </p><p>She had been at the Ministry for so long and there shouldn’t be an issue of any kind by bending the dress code rules. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind just wearing eye shadow again, I really miss that.” Morgana explained. </p><p>Copia was always a good listener, and she loved that about him. </p><p>The next morning she slept in a bit and woke up to cloudy skies. </p><p>On her nightstand was a bag. </p><p>She looked inside and saw something wrapped up. </p><p>Copia was always leaving small gifts. </p><p>It was a brand new eye shadow palette and some new makeup. </p><p>She got up and noticed the beautiful neutral shades and of course some black. </p><p>Over in the corner on the wingback chair there was an entire new outfit put out for her. </p><p>A black cashmere turtleneck, new boots and a long sleek black skirt with a slit down the side. </p><p>She smiled and jumped in the air a bit. </p><p>She would have to thank him later, in a way he really liked to be thanked. </p><p>After she showered she decided to let her hair be natural today and not put it up. </p><p>She felt so amazing wearing eyeshadow for the first time in a long time. </p><p>She made her way down to the dining hall for lunch. </p><p>Morgana was too shy to have Deavan notice her, so she took a shortcut. </p><p>She went down the hallway where the Ghouls rooms were located. </p><p>At the very end of the hall before she would take the staircase to the main level, there was one room in particular that made her stop. </p><p>It was a room that had been converted into a recording studio. </p><p>She opened the door and saw it was pitch dark inside. </p><p>She opened the curtains to expose the late morning light. </p><p>There was dust everywhere. </p><p>She went back to shut the door.<br/>
Morgana stood there, staring at the wall - feeling a strange feeling of emptiness. </p><p>A very expensive black guitar was pinned to the wall. </p><p>Dust had covered the entire thing, making it seem like it wasn’t even black. </p><p>She walked closer to it and used her hand to wipe away the dust and particles that had collected over the months. </p><p>Under the thick layer was a white symbol, a symbol she knew very well. </p><p>A symbol that represented someone so dear to her at one point, now non-existent. </p><p>She felt a swelling in her eyes and a lump in her throat. </p><p>No matter how hard she tried to push images of him out of her head, she was always defeated by the fact he would always reside in the back of her mind. </p><p>The door opened and Morgana jumped, feeling embarrassed that she had been caught. </p><p>It was Libby. </p><p>She saw Morgana but looked down and picked up a box. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Libby asked, with a sour expression. </p><p>“Nothing.” Morgana had no words to justify why she was in here. </p><p>“Don’t touch any of his stuff.” She said, and walked out. </p><p>Morgana wanted to say something but couldn’t. </p><p>Libby had left the door slightly open. </p><p>Morgana continued to zone out as she stared at the guitar. </p><p>Was it right to maybe get rid of his things? </p><p>Or should she leave them in case he was to come back? </p><p>She walked over to the window sill and gazed out. </p><p>She was feeling something she hadn’t felt in a long time. </p><p>Remorse. </p><p>Perhaps she had been too harsh with him during the trial. </p><p>Maybe she had been cold to Omega as well. </p><p>The more she thought back to those times he was there. </p><p>He was unapproachable during the times he was ignoring her. </p><p>How else could she approach someone so closed off. </p><p>Someone had entered the studio and closed the door. </p><p>She knew a presence was there but Morgana was too lost in thought to turn around. </p><p>Someone was walking slowly over to her. </p><p>Two very strong arms found their place around her shoulders. </p><p>A chin had rested on top of her shoulder. </p><p>Someone behind her had pressed his body against hers into a very comforting embrace. </p><p>She knew exactly who that brace belonged to. </p><p>She held Deavan’s arms and closed her eyes, letting her head hang low. </p><p>The sudden sign of affection during her moment of sadness was enough to make her cry.<br/>
Morgana hated crying in front of Deavan. </p><p>He turned her around and gazed into her saddened eyes. </p><p>There was a love and energy that radiated off Deavan that could turn her whole day around into something better. </p><p>As much as Copia made her happy, Deavan too was also like her very own personal antidepressant. </p><p>He could shine light into her darkest and gloomiest moments. </p><p>He didn’t even have to ask her what was wrong, for he already knew. </p><p>“You know, maybe he will come back.” He said, and Morgana looked down. </p><p>He lifted her face and she had her eyes closed so that she didn’t have to look at him. </p><p>“This new look on you is very nice, by the way.” Deavan said, wiping her tears that had smudged her new makeup. </p><p>He pulled her in for a hug and she smashed her face into his chest. </p><p>God he smelled good. </p><p>She had snapped back into reality and finally felt present again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night Deavan was in the worship hall tuning his guitar and trying to learn a new song. </p><p>He was all alone as he sat on the steps of the stage. </p><p>Things were winding down for the night. </p><p>He saw Morgana walk by in the hallway with a few Sisters and Ghoulettes as they surrounded her, admiring her new clothes. </p><p>High heel shoes began tapping slowly as he looked up to see Sister Leonardi walking towards him. </p><p>She had been gone on vacation for some time now and must have just returned. </p><p>“Hey! You’re back!” Deavan stood up to greet her. </p><p>“I see nothings changed, there are aux cords and amplifiers everywhere.” She sighed. </p><p>“Don’t worry Sister, everything will be put back to where it came from.” Deavan said, putting his guitar away. </p><p>“Did you see Morgana’s new attire? She looks sexy as hell.” Sister Leonardi winked, and said goodnight. </p><p>“Yeah, uhhh I guess so.” Deavan giggled nervously. </p><p>He walked out into the hall with his guitar case, no one was in sight. </p><p>He inhaled deeply as Morgana’s perfume still lingered in the air. </p><p>That damn Kyoto Flower, he thought, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deavan retreated into his room and got ready for bed, he placed his Ghoul mask on his dresser and changed into a night shirt and sweatpants. </p><p>Going to bed was fairly easy for him because he was so tired. </p><p>Unlike Morgana who suffered from night terrors, Deavan was the complete opposite. </p><p>Dreamland was where he could do anything he wanted and be free. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morgana’s body was thrown back onto her bed, and she breathed heavily as she watched Deavan unbutton his suit. </p><p>Her eyes were burning with lust as he frantically removed his top, throwing it on the floor. “I’ve waited for this long enough.” He gasped, and grabbed her by the feet pulling her to him. </p><p>Before she could protest he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, not caring if he couldn't catch enough breaths in between. </p><p>Morgana bit onto his lip and pulled it a bit which sent him into a frenzy. </p><p>He pinned her down by her wrists and mounted himself onto her. </p><p>She broke free from his grasp and attacked him, pinning him down onto his back as she straddled him with her legs. </p><p>His heart was racing. </p><p>Just as she was going to lean down and kiss him once more, his whole body jolted. </p><p>Deavan woke up sweating, and breathing heavily. </p><p>He tried shaking off the dream. </p><p>He looked over to his clock and noticed it was three in the morning. </p><p>He sat up and covered his face. </p><p>His whole body felt hot. </p><p>Deavan decided it would be best to go downstairs and get water. </p><p>As he closed the door, he noticed he didn’t have his Ghoul mask and hoped no one would see him. </p><p>At the very end of the hall on the opposite side, he noticed Morgana standing by the window wrapped in a sheet. </p><p>She didn’t see him or hear him. </p><p>He noticed the way her body was shaking. </p><p>As much as he wanted to run to her, he knew he couldn’t be seen. </p><p>The love and desire he had for her was starting to eat him alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The One Where Omega Comes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The infamous Ghoul comes back after some time away, and Morgana is everything but happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa, what’s with all the commotion in the balcony?” Morgana asked, looking outside and noticing people were cleaning up the balcony, sweeping it of it’s fallen leaves. </p><p>Papa IV was in his closet picking out an outfit for the evening. </p><p>It seemed as though people were arranging things, and preparing for some kind of <br/>event. </p><p>“Oh, there’s some kind of celebration going on tonight. I think it’s someone's birthday, but for the life of me I can’t remember who!” Papa laughed. </p><p>She couldn’t blame him, for there were so many clergy members it was hard to keep up with everyone. </p><p>“Maybe I should wear the cassock tonight, then I’ll put my hair up and try to look decent.” Morgana mumbled, and Papa noticed she was talking to herself again. </p><p>“You look amazing no matter what you wear, my pet.” He said. </p><p>A few hours later Morgana walked into Sister Leonardi who had a stack of papers. </p><p>They went flying all over the place. </p><p>“Oh shit, I’m sorry. Today’s not my day is it.” Sister Leonardi sighed. </p><p>“No worries, whoever is having a party tonight will give us an excuse to drink and let loose.” Morgana said, helping the Sister pick up her papers. </p><p>“Oh yeah, who’s birthday is it? I don’t even know or have been paying attention.” Sister Leonardi stood and helped the Cardinal to her feet. </p><p>“I have no idea, Aether just had a birthday. Fire is next month. I can’t seem to pinpoint who. But we shall see.” Morgana said, and with that they agreed to meet up at the gathering later. </p><p>When eight o’clock came, Morgana had ironed her cassock and wore her best jewellery with her diamond grucifix hanging proudly from her neck. </p><p>She curled her hangs and put her hair into a ponytail. </p><p>Papa IV was already at the gathering, and Deavan was probably down there too. </p><p>She walked down the stairs and the closer she got to the gathering room she heard music and many voices chattering. </p><p>She entered the scene and a few people said hello. </p><p>Auntie Emeritus was in her nicest dress and holding a glass of wine. </p><p>“Hey, what’s this occasion?” She asked her Aunt, who shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“No fucking clue. I’m just here to relax.” Sister Revenant said, noticing a very handsome Ghoul walk by and give her a wink. </p><p>There were people in the gathering room and outside on the balcony, which was strung with lights. </p><p>Papa was in the corner talking to a few Cardinals. </p><p>Someone came running and rushing through the crowd. </p><p>It was Deavan. </p><p>He walked up to Morgana and Sister Revenant looked at him with confusion. </p><p>“Deavan, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Morgana asked. </p><p>She could see his eyes were wide under the mask, and he was very out of breath. </p><p>“I don’t know how else to tell you this Morgana.” He said, but was cut off by Cardinal Eposito knocking him out of the way. </p><p>“How lovely you look Lady Cardinal.” He said, sipping a drink. </p><p>Morgana nodded at him. </p><p>“Why thank you Cardinal.” Morgana said, noticing Deavan was in shock. </p><p>“Isn’t it wonderful that we finally have Omega back?” The Cardinal asked, sipping again. </p><p>Morgana went blank. </p><p>She blinked a few times. </p><p>Then she did this thing with her eyes, she always squinted them really small whenever she was in disbelief of something or confused beyond belief. </p><p>“I’m sorry Cardinal, can you run that by me one more time?” Morgana asked, stumbling on her words. </p><p>“Omega - you silly, didn’t you hear?” He laughed and walked away. </p><p>“Morgana?” Sister Revenant stood next to her and saw the young Cardinals face was twitching. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I wanted to be the first to tell you buddy.” Deavan grabbed her arm and shook her a bit, trying to get her to focus. </p><p>“Morgana, you’re shaking.” Sister Revenant began to worry. </p><p>Morgana was holding a wine glass, but it shattered in her hand, spilling the remains of wine on her hand and floor. </p><p>Papa IV walked over to them and noticed the three were all in a weird state. </p><p>“Darling, try to keep yourself under control. I only just found out he came back three days ago.” Copia had panic in his voice as Morgana’s face turned red. </p><p>“Sweetheart, I’ve got this.” Morgana snapped out of her bizarre state of rage and smiled at him. </p><p>She slowly walked over to the door that led outside to the balcony, with her friends behind her. </p><p>She looked around for Omega, who had a much older distinguishing looking mask than the rest of the Ghouls. </p><p>His mask covered his entire face. </p><p>He was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Suddenly Morgana saw a few Cardinals and Ghouls talking to one Ghoul in particular who seemed a little different than the rest. </p><p>Holy Shit. </p><p>It was Omega. </p><p>A Ghoul nudged Omega’s shoulder and Omega looked over at Morgana, who’s face must have been cramping from her glare. </p><p>He cocked his head a little and turned to face her. They were ten feet apart. </p><p>“Well, well, well.” Omega scoffed. </p><p>He still had that sarcastic tone of voice that made Morgana angry. </p><p>“You mother fucker.” Morgana growled, clenching her fist. </p><p>Omega turned to the other Ghouls and started laughing. </p><p>“Who gave you the new Ghoul mask.” Morgana snapped, feeling her heart pound in her chest. </p><p>“Your Papa did, of course.” Omega said. </p><p>Right then Deavan was at her side, noticing she was still in a stage of rage. </p><p>“Morgana, keep it together. Let’s get out of here for a while yeah?” He said, trying to comfort his hand. </p><p>Sister Revenant and Sister Leonardi were behind Morgana, trying to get her attention off Omega. </p><p>“What’s wrong Morgana, Ghoul got your tongue?” Omega laughed, and the others cheered him on for his remarks. </p><p>Morgana angrily took off her gloves and threw them on the ground. She rolled up her sleeves and charged Omega, ready to swing a punch. </p><p>Omega dodged her punch, and Morgana went flying off the balcony into some shrubs. </p><p>Deavan rushed down the stone steps to go and get her, and the Ghouls continued laughing. </p><p>Omega shook his head. </p><p>“I haven’t seen a Queen fall from grace since Marie Antoinette.” He said, and the Ghouls began howling with laughter. </p><p>He looked over the edge to see Deavan dragging her out of the thicket. She was spinning a bit from the fall. </p><p>“Much like a 1929 stock broker I had high hopes for you but you had to take a nosedive.” Omega shrugged, pulling the fabric from his face to take a sip of his drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The One Where Morgana Spies On Deavan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana begins to question why she has never seen Deavan's face</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an awkward silence in the dining hall, and dinner time was usually chaotic with noise and chatter. </p><p>Papa IV and Morgana had gone out to eat instead of dining with the rest of the Ministry. </p><p>Deavan sat across the table from Sister Leonardi who was eyeing the Ghouls at the end of the table. </p><p>The entire Ministry was happy to have Omega back. </p><p>However, two Clergy members were very much besides themselves. </p><p>Sister Leonardi and Deavan knew the extent of hurt and dismay their beloved Cardinal had gone through. </p><p>Omega was at the very end with Aether, but as usually Deavan most of the time was left out of the group. </p><p>“You know what I don’t understand?” Sister Leonardi broke the silence and it caught Deavan’s attention. </p><p>“What’s that?” He asked, noticing the empty seat next to him. </p><p>“Why doesn’t the rest of the group count you in much? I mean you jam with them, you guys record songs so why aren’t you sitting down there?” She asked, sipping her water. </p><p>“According to them I’m the useless Ghoul.” Deavan said, picking at his nails. </p><p>“Mother F-” Sister Leonardi was cut off by Deavan. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Deavan said. </p><p>“I bet Morgana doesn’t think you're useless.” Sister Leonardi kicked his foot. </p><p>Suddenly Deavan began to have flashbacks of the fire, and that moment when he had cornered Morgana during the commotion of people and kissed her. </p><p>It was a flashback that occurred to him often. </p><p>“You know Deavan, at some point you’re going to have to tell her how you feel. You’ve let this eat you alive long enough.” Sister Leonardi said, folding her arms. </p><p>She couldn’t see Deavan’s face, but for a long time she had seen the pain and torment in his eyes. </p><p>His eyes said everything. </p><p>He realized he could have had his chance to really tell her how he felt, even if nothing would come of it. </p><p>For the two months that Papa was gone and Morgana was attempting to run the place should he have pulled her aside? </p><p>There was the night he asked her if they would have been a thing in a different life, a different scenario. </p><p>“Well look who’s sitting with the ladies again.” Mountain Ghoul came over and slapped his hand over Deavan’s shoulder. </p><p>Aether joined him and leaned onto Deavan’s chair. </p><p>“Are you going to join us later, Deavan?” Aether asked. </p><p>Deavan nodded. </p><p>The Ghouls left the dining hall and Deavan was left with mixed feelings again. </p><p>“Deavan, if it was me, I would tell Morgana how you really feel. It’s going to drive you to the point of insanity.” Sister Leonardi said, and watched Deavan nod his head and agree with her. </p><p>“She’s married Sister, what good would it really do for me?” He asked, standing up and getting ready to leave. </p><p>“A heavy pressure off your chest Ghoul.” Sister Leonardi laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Papa IV and Morgana were in his car driving up the windy road through the woods. </p><p>The moon was out and illuminated the road, and Morgana looked up at the trees, their limbs starting to bud leaves. </p><p>Papa IV reached over for her hand that was on her lap. </p><p>She entwined her fingers with his as his other hand was on the steering wheel. </p><p>“This was a much needed night together, yes?” He pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on her skin, and she grew fuzzy at the sign of affection. </p><p>“So much that we need to do this more often.” Morgana rolled down the window and allowed the early spring air to cool her face. </p><p>They pulled up into the parking lot and Papa IV went all the way around to open the door for her. </p><p>She stood up, feeling the slight buzz of alcohol. </p><p>She proceeded to walk towards the main entrance of the Church when Papa pulled her arm back. </p><p>He swung her around and pinned her to the car, pressing his body into her and his mouth into her neck. </p><p>“You really want to do this here?” She asked, parting her bangs and nervousness. </p><p>“Absolutely.” Copia mumbled into her ear. </p><p>“Why don’t you meet me in our room, I need to shower.” She said, and he growled a bit, nibbling her hand. </p><p>The looped arms and walked into the foyer, and Morgana told him she’d catch up with him later. </p><p>She walked towards the worship hall, noticing the sound of a single guitar. </p><p>It was very late and the other Ghouls had finished by now, but it was a guitar she recognized. </p><p>In fact, how could she not recognize the sound of the black guitar that had hung on a wall for so long collecting dust. </p><p>She peeked behind a pillar and saw the infamous Omega sitting on the steps of the stage, strumming away. </p><p>“You son of a bitch.” She murmured under her breath, squinting her eyes again. </p><p>She continued down the hallway and went into the music hall before going to her room. </p><p>Even from a distance she could hear Omega playing a very well known Metallica song, and she covered her ears and ran into the wall, moaning in agony. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later Morgana opened her bedroom door, wearing nothing but her nightgown and robe and walked down to the kitchen on the main floor to get some water. </p><p>The moon's pale blue light bled through the windows and lit the place up. </p><p>She sipped away at a glass of cold water, when once again she heard the sound of guitars. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, suddenly remembering Omega never slept. </p><p>“Fucking nocternal scrap metal Ghoul, I bet the bags under his eyes are heavier than a woman’s shopping bag.” She mumbled in a frustrated tune. </p><p>She peeked out onto the patio that was outside the kitchen, and noticed a hooded figure sitting in the chair with an acoustic. </p><p>She also recognized this voice like no one else could. </p><p>It was Deavan. </p><p>His back was turned to her and it seemed he wasn’t wearing his Ghoul mask. </p><p>She tried to be careful not to make noise, for the patio door was open. </p><p>She stood by the fridge and watched him. </p><p>He was softly singing an acoustic version of Mary on a Cross, a song that Copia had written a long time ago. </p><p>She watched Deavan’s figure shift around as he moved his hands up and down the guitar, doing what he did best. </p><p>As social and perky as he was Deavan enjoyed his alone time as well. </p><p>Morgana realized that if she was to disturb him it could totally throw him off guard, and she wanted to respect that alone time in which he had probably set aside bed time for. </p><p>Still, she took a few moments to look at her friend, and although he had his back to her she wondered what he really looked like under the black suit, tight pants and Ghoul mask. </p><p>Was he just an average looking man? </p><p>His eyes were a piercing blue, so maybe he had to be blonde or have light brown hair. </p><p>Based on his hands, which were the only thing that were exposed, his skin was dark olive color and very tan. </p><p>She began to wonder after being so close as friends for so long why he hadn’t shown himself to her. </p><p>He had literally seen her in her night time attire, without her formal cassock and painted eyes. </p><p>Deavan had seen Morgana in her most natural raw form, bare faced without makeup and messy hair. </p><p>She sighed, and realized maybe this was just how it was meant to be. </p><p>She figured maybe she could ask other Ghouls what he looked like. </p><p>She then realized she had never even seen Omega without his mask either. </p><p>This must have been some sort of weird Ghoulish code that they followed within the Ministry. </p><p>Morgana knew Deavan had snuck into her room many times before, so perhaps she could get back at him and do the same. </p><p>Or was that going too far? </p><p>Her foot moved and made a sound against the marble floor, she ducked out of the way before Deavan turned around and looked into the kitchen, not seeing anything. </p><p>Morgana didn’t want to be caught, so she slowly slipped away into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The One Where Morgana Wants To Beat Up Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana has had just about enough of Omega and the Ministry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am beyond pissed right now!” Morgana stomped her foot and let out of a horrible groan as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. </p><p>Papa IV stood there with his arms folded, having just about enough of his wife’s moaning. </p><p>“Listen, I never once asked Omega to come back - this was all on him.” Papa IV said, trying to console his angsty partner. </p><p>“Uhg! You don’t get it! He just comes right back here and expects everyone to just accept him again like nothing happened.” Morgana hissed, realizing she had so much anger pent up inside her and now it was finally coming out. </p><p>“Everyone accepts him again but you Morgana. Now come on, let’s try and all get along yes?” Papa IV tried to step forward and hug her, but she stood still. </p><p>Once he wrapped his arms around her she melted and hugged him tightly, exhaling a very sharp breath out of frustration. </p><p>“See? Not so bad eh? Besides, you cry about him all the time. </p><p>Perhaps you should talk to him sometime.” Papa IV had a way with calming Morgana and making her see the light in things and situations. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll work on it - but I’m not happy about this. I don’t like this employee of the month ordeal. I think it’s stupid.” Morgana folded her arms once again. </p><p>“I’m not the one who arranges it, that’s all Sister Leonardi. You won it after the fire, remember? Maybe you will win it again yes?” Papa IV cupped her face then continued to adorn himself in his Papal robes. </p><p>Damn it, she thought. </p><p>Copia had some kind of magic about him that could have her boiling rage calmed into a gentle puddle of goo. </p><p>She watched him apply his face paint and decided maybe it would be best to try and handle this in a more mature manner. </p><p>“Maybe Deavan will win Ghoul of the month award, he’s been working his tail off.” Morgana said, feeling suddenly optimistic. </p><p>“Ahh, perhaps he will. He has been working overtime hasn’t he.” Papa IV agreed with her. </p><p>They held hands as they walked down the hallway to enter the worship hall. </p><p>She had caught their reflection in the marble wall and made a silent “god damn” as she noticed how amazing they both looked in their formal clergy attire. </p><p>Everyone had gathered, Ghouls, Cardinals, Sisters of Sin, every single Clergy member insight were all present.</p><p> Morgana left Papa to join the order of Cardinals. </p><p>She saw Deavan talk his seat amongst the Ghouls and of course saw Omega getting all the attention. </p><p>“I’m excited to announce employee of the month awards to those of you who have worked very hard. We’ve done it a little different this year. Normally I’m the one who makes decisions but you all have voted and your votes have been counted. I also find this to be more fun because I have not seen the results of the vote! Let’s begin.” Sister Leonardi stood at the altar with her papers and folders, and everyone began to mumble in anticipation. </p><p>Morgana caught Papa IV staring at her from the side, and he winked at her. </p><p>She winked back and gave him a small air kiss. </p><p>“We now will select a Sister of Sin, ahhh Sister Hernandez! Congratulations.” Sister Leonardi tried to look out into the crowd and saw Sierra smiling, all the Sisters and Ghoulettes were cheering her on. </p><p>Morgana closed her eyes and smiled, clenching her fists in excitement. </p><p>Finally her friend had gotten some recognition. </p><p>“Now for the Cardinals, the Cardinal that will receive this employee of the month recognition is…” Sister Leonardi unfolded the paper. <br/>“Cardinal Morgana Copia!” Sister Leonardi turned to Morgana and grinned. </p><p>People stood and cheered and Morgana let her ego get the best of her as she stood and bowed to everyone, and clapped. </p><p>Her fellow Cardinals shook her hand. </p><p>“Now I know all the Ghouls and Ghoulettes have been working very hard in the music wing to deliver us amazing songs of worship to the Olde one, so even though we may have selected one Ghoul here - just know that all of you have worked very hard.” Sister Leonardi explained to the congregation. </p><p>Morgana could see Deavan rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, and she crossed her fingers that he would win this award and recognition. </p><p>“Ghoul of the month is…” Sister Leonardi paused and unfolded the paper. </p><p>The look of disappointment on her face was obvious, and Morgana began to panic. </p><p>“Omega.” Sister Leonardi had no enthusiasm in saying his name. </p><p>The entire Ministry began to roar and clap, cheering for the Ghoul who stood before them and waved. </p><p>The Sisters of Sin were literally fainting at the sight of him, the Ghoulettes were making googly eyes and sighs as they all wanted to surround Omega. </p><p>Morgana sat back and squinted her eyes again in disbelief. </p><p>How could the Clergy vote for him, he had hardly been back for an entire month. </p><p>She looked over at Deavan who had sunk back in his chair. </p><p>“Now, settle down everyone, Jesus. If anyone had any sort of issue or complaint over these votes they can speak to me directly and your questions, comments and concerns will be addressed-” Sister Leonardi was cut off suddenly. </p><p>“Oh I have a complaint.” Morgana stood and made her way to the front of the altar. </p><p>“Oh Satan’s tits.” Sister Leonardi mumbled. </p><p>Papa IV put his hand over his forehead, oh no….</p><p>Morgana don’t do it…. Deavan thought as he shook his head. </p><p>Sister Leonardi knew exactly what Morgana was going to say, so she decided to play dumb and pretend to be on the Ministry’s side just for show. </p><p>Deep down she too felt the bitterness that Omega didn’t deserve this award. </p><p>“Yes I have something to say.” Morgana said, clenching her gloved hands together as the leather began to make a sound. </p><p>“Oh God, she’s gonna pull a Papa Emeritus the 3rd again.” Omega scoffed. </p><p>He stood up and walked past the other Ghouls figuring the only way to put the Lady Cardinal in her place was to chuck her over a balcony again.</p><p> Deavan grew nervous. </p><p>“Shoot Cowboy, what seems to be the problem.” Omega crossed his arms and gave Morgana the death glare. </p><p>His red eyes began to glow but she refused to let it intimidate her. </p><p>Morgana looked to Sister Leonardi. </p><p>“I don’t feel it’s fair that a Ghoul who plays a game of hiatus on the Ministry suddenly comes back and acts like nothing happened, then receives some award when we all know Deavan and Aether have worked very hard for their achievements.” Morgana said, also folding her arms in a defensive way. </p><p>“I can understand your reason for complaining - Morgana and it seems very valid but the Clergy has voted.” Sister Leonardi felt so awkward. </p><p>She wanted to defend the Cardinal and rather chuck Omega off the balcony instead but she had to keep pretending. </p><p>“Can we please move on from this and stop listening to this dumb redheads nagging, I’m getting a migraine.” Omega whined, and all the Ghouls besides Deavan began to laugh and cheer him on. </p><p>“Watch it Omega.” Papa IV growled from his chair. </p><p>“You want to take this outside Omega.” Morgana rolled up the sleeves of her cassock. </p><p>“Oh yes I do.” Omega cracked his neck and knuckles. </p><p>“Okay that’s enough, Morgana - how do you want to proceed with this given you can’t take away Omega’s employee of the month recognition?” Sister Leonardi asked. </p><p>There was a painfully awkward silence in the worship hall and Deavan swore he could hear the crickets. </p><p>Morgana didn’t feel awkward at all. </p><p>“I want to fight Omega.” Morgana said in all seriousness. People began to laugh. </p><p>“You want to beat up Omega?” Sister Leonardi asked. </p><p>“Yes I want to beat up Omega.” Morgana said. </p><p>“Morgana you can’t physically assault a Ghoul over this.” The Sister rolled her eyes. </p><p>“No you know what, I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” Omega stood in a stance position and held up his fists ready to fight the Lady Cardinal. </p><p>“Oh for fucks sake this is not how the Ministry handles disputes!” Cardinal Eposito called out from the crowd. </p><p>“You’re absolutely right.” Morgana said, putting her arms to her sides. </p><p>Again, there was another silence. </p><p>She turned the crowd and bolted, running at an unusual speed while in heels. </p><p>Deavan got up and followed her but this triggered all the Ghouls including Omega to chase after them both. </p><p>Papa IV put his head in his lap. </p><p>The entire Ministry was buzzing and people were frantically panicking for no valid reason. </p><p>“Hurry up you slow fuck!” Morgana called out behind her to Deavan who was running to catch up. </p><p>The Ghouls were running in their dress shoes but Morgana and Deavan ran a lot, so this was easy for them. </p><p>“Why did you have to provoke him like that!” Deavan yelled out to her as they ran side by side. </p><p>“Cause I fucking can!” They shoved their way through some storage boxes in the mausoleum and out an exit door down the hill to the cemetery. </p><p>The swarm of Ghouls ran out of the door but had lost them. </p><p>Morgana and Deavan ran into the woods. </p><p>“Okay, I have a plan.” Morgana huffed and puffed. </p><p>Deavan could hardly breathe from running so hard. </p><p>“How are we going to deal with Omega?” Deavan asked. </p><p>“Well, first we need a banana.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The One Where Deavan Loses It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana was in a rut for a few days after Omega had returned. </p><p>She felt incredibly off and afraid to even walk through the hallways. </p><p>It just seemed like nothing was going her way anymore. </p><p>Papa IV was being a little more strict than usual, Deavan was needy more, and Sister Leonardi was stuck in her office working away. </p><p>It was a drizzly monday evening when Deavan was searching for his distraught friend. </p><p>He had looked high and low for her in all the nooks and crannies of the Ministry, yet she was nowhere to be found. </p><p>He walked by her door noticing the lights were turned off. </p><p>Papa IV sat at the edge of the bed brushing his hand through Morgana’s long red hair. </p><p>“I truly believe you should talk to him and make peace, you can’t really hate him this much can you?” He asked, as Morgana sank her head low into her lap. </p><p>“Yeah you’re right, I need to do it.” She sighed, and stood to put on her sweater. </p><p>“Do you want me to go with you?” Copia asked, tugging on the hem on her sweater. </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I got this.” She said, and turned to kiss his grey brows. </p><p>It was so wonderful to see him without the rat-like skull paint. </p><p>Deavan saw Morgana down the hall, as she made her way out to an exit door. </p><p>“Have you told her yet?” Sister Leonardi spooked Deavan from behind him, making him jump. </p><p>“Ahh! Sister, sheesh. No, I can't and I won't.” He said, shaking his hand, as his fingers fumbled with a guitar pick. </p><p>Sister Leonardi gazed into his blue eyes, which were fluttering from nervousness. </p><p>“Deavan, your emotions are going to eat you alive.” Sister Leonardi folded her arms and walked past him. </p><p>He took a deep inhale and wondered how he’d go about it, seeing that Morgana was occupied. </p><p> </p><p>Morgana didn’t mind the rain soaking through her sweater, or the fact she was barefoot. </p><p>She stood in the gardens, facing the forest. </p><p>Where on earth could that infamous Ghoul even be? She thought. </p><p>She closed her eyes and concentrated. </p><p>She saw a faint image of Omega wandering the trails, alone...as usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, there you are mother-fucker.” Morgana grinned and gleamed into the opening of the forest trail. </p><p>There was a beautiful silence in the forest, and Omega was more than pleased to be away from people. </p><p>The rain fell over his mask and there was a roll of thunder above him making him look up to the dreary sky. </p><p>Suddenly Omega’s senses were heightened, something was throwing him off. </p><p>He could hear the sound of bare feet walking over twigs, the sound of someone’s pulse and that familiar smell that he so despised. </p><p>Incense. </p><p>Immediately he knew someone was behind him, but he chose not to turn around. </p><p>“It’s not a good idea to sneak up behind a Ghoul like this, you idiot.” He said, still unsure of who was behind him. </p><p>That smell was so incredibly familiar, and he found it very repulsive. </p><p>There was only one person in the entire Ministry who burned that particular incense. </p><p>He realized Morgana was behind him, only feet away. </p><p>Morgana inched closer to Omega, and she knew very well he could easily turn around and swing a punch if he really wanted to. </p><p>Or knowing him he could chuck her across the forest very aggressively. </p><p>For all he knew she could also easily attack him then and there, seek out her vengeance on him for leaving then for the scene at the gathering. </p><p>In fact, Omega’s heart began to race a little - worried about what she would do to him. </p><p>Omega stood still, waiting for the worst. </p><p>Suddenly he felt her hands find their place on each side of his shoulders. </p><p>He held his breath and waited. </p><p>Although she was short, he had seen her take Aether and Mountain to the ground before. </p><p>He felt her cheek rest against his upper back and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands looping together over his sternum. </p><p>Omega’s panic and uncomfortable feelings began to melt away, and he looked down at his feet letting out an exhausted sigh. </p><p>“I love you, mother-fucker.” Morgana hugged him, and growled a bit in anger. </p><p>“I know you do, you shit.” Omegan snapped. </p><p>“Are we cool?” Morgana asked. </p><p>Omega turned around and looked down on her and punched her shoulder a bit, then rolling his eyes when he saw her eyes glistening up at him. <br/>“Yeah whatever.” He said, and stumbled back as she lunged up at him - and it might have the first time over the course of them knowing each other - that they had ever hugged. </p><p>“God-dammit Omegan your mask dug into skin!” Morgana yelled out. </p><p>“Then just fuck off already!” Omega threw his hands in the air in frustration. </p><p>Deavan was hanging out by himself in the parking lot, smoking a cigarette. </p><p>He was feeling a bit more relaxed, and going over dialog in his head of how he would talk to Morgana. </p><p>He heard laughing and people cussing each other out. </p><p>He looked over his shoulder and saw Morgana and Omega walking out of the forest, their arms around each other's shoulders as if they were just best friends again. </p><p>Deavan turned away, feeling a rage of jealousy consume him but he acted cool, and continued to puff away. </p><p>Morgana looked over at him and waved. </p><p>He nodded at her but glared at Omega. </p><p> </p><p>By that night, Deavan’s emotions had taken over him. </p><p>He walked down the hallways of the Mausoleum to find Papa IV. </p><p>He found Papa sitting at his desk, smoking from a pipe. </p><p>“I must speak with you at once.” Deavan said. </p><p>Papa looked at him with a concerned expression, and encouraged the Ghoul to sit down. </p><p>“What is the matter?” Papa asked. </p><p> </p><p>Deavan shot up and looked out the window, fearing Papa would boot him out. </p><p>“I want to leave.” Deavan said, and Papa drew a blank expression. </p><p>“I uhh, I don’t think I understand. You’re one the most terrific guitarist, and you’re a kind friend to my wife.” Papa said, trying to understand him. </p><p>“That’s exactly it, your eminence. I have to leave because of her.” Deavan said, hitching his breath a little. </p><p>“Ehh, what did she do this time hmm?” Papa suddenly grew worried, for Morgana could be obnoxious and demeaning at times. </p><p>“I love Morgana.” Deavan said, feeling terrified. </p><p>“Ahaha, how can you not? She is amazing.” Papa chuckled. </p><p>“No, Papa. I’m in love with her.” Deavan said. </p><p>“Oh, well. That is very different, yes?” Papa was lost for words. </p><p>“I know she’s with you, I know I can’t do anything about it. I feel like a horrible person. I think I deserved to be punished.” Deavan began ranting before Papa was at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s alright, ok? You don’t have to explain yourself. I’m not upset.” He said, trying to get Deavan to relax. </p><p>“You’re not?” Deavan asked. </p><p>“I would advise you to tell Morgana how you feel. This isn’t healthy.” Papa IV said, and Deavan looked down once again. </p><p>He knew this was something he would just have to do. </p><p>Papa IV smiled at the distraught Ghoul. </p><p>“Your feelings are valid. I can understand why you would be nervous, especially tell me this. I’m not mad, ok?” Papa said, and brought the Ghoul in for a side hug. </p><p>Deavan did feel better about it, and decided this was the night he’d do it. </p><p>He recalled suddenly seeing Morgana and Omega walking out of the woods, how it stung his heart with jealousy. </p><p>What had they done in there? </p><p>Deavan headed toward the door, and Papa called out to him once more. </p><p>“Swiss.” Papa IV said, calling Deavan by his real name. Deavan turned around, and the golden light of the office lamp reflected off his mask. </p><p>“You’re like a son to me in weird ways. Don’t leave. It’ll break Morgana’s heart. She doesn’t need that.” He said, and watched Deavan leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The One With The Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that Deavan had not approached Morgana that night. </p><p>He stayed in his room, fumbling with his things and packing away. </p><p>He was hurt, troubled and heartbroken that this was the decision he was going along with. </p><p>He didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to. </p><p>Although opening up to Papa IV was in a strange way - easy - he knew he wouldn't have the guts to tell Morgana. </p><p>He could see it now, he could imagine her yelling at him or getting furious over the fact he was in love with her. </p><p>Morgana was an emotional person who could ignite into flames under rage and anger. </p><p>He knew she had a temper. </p><p>His anxiety was so overwhelming that he decided to take a hot shower, perhaps the heat would comfort him.</p><p> In a weird way he would normally go to Morgana for comfort, or bother Sister Leonardi, but tonight he didn’t want to bother Morgana. </p><p> </p><p>Morgana was in her room with Papa IV, and they were changing into their night clothes, exhausted from a long day. </p><p>She wanted to get frisky and take off his clothes for him but he stopped her. </p><p>“My dear, has Deavan spoken to you yet?” He asked, holding onto her hands gently. </p><p>“No? Was he supposed to?” She asked, trying to push him back onto the bed but he stopped her. </p><p>“Umm, I think you best go down there love, before the night is over.” Papa took her night robe and covered her up. </p><p>“Oh no, is he okay?” She asked, and she could tell Papa was almost hiding something in his eyes. </p><p>“Deavan is not okay. He’s very...how do I say - upset over something. I think he wants to leave the Ministry. At least that’s what he told me today.” Papa said, watching Morgana’s eyes grow wide with shock. </p><p>“WHAT.” Morgana’s voice could sometimes be heard for miles, she was so loud. </p><p>“Listen, my pet. Before you and I stay up all night and have an amazing love session, I really do think you should go talk to him before the night is over. You two are best friends, I don’t want things to get...sad.” Papa said, and led his young wife to the door. </p><p>“You’re scaring me, dear.” Morgana’s lips began to tremble. </p><p>He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and sent her down the hall.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting for you, my pet.” He gave her a wicked smile. </p><p>Morgana turned around and ran down the halfway in her nightgown. </p><p>She knocked on Deavan’s door but there was no answer. </p><p>She pressed her ear against the door and could hear his shower. </p><p>She opened the door and was alarmed to see he had been packing some things. </p><p>That son of a bitch, she thought. </p><p>Deavan was really going to haul ass and leave! </p><p>“Deavan?” She called from the bedroom, but he must not have heard her because his door was slightly closed. </p><p>She looked down and saw his Ghoul mask was on a chair, along with his clothes. Morgana had never seen him without his mask. </p><p>All she knew was that he had intense blue eyes, far more intense and teal than hers like the Mediterranian sea. </p><p>Steam was coming out of the creek from the door, he must have been taking a very long shower. </p><p>Morgana’s heart began to race. Oh God, what if he was naked! </p><p>Although they were close, it was not Morgana’s plan to see her best friend naked. </p><p>She opened the bathroom door and saw his figure behind the glass shower door, she averted her eyes and kept them at eye level. </p><p>Seeing a naked man was not foreign to her, but this was also Deavan for crying out loud. </p><p>What made her nervous, was seeing him without the mask. Would his personality match his face?</p><p>He must have had his eyes closed because he didn’t see her standing there behind the glass. </p><p>Suddenly Morgana was overcome with anger, and opened the door. </p><p>“Ahhh! What the fuck!” Deavan squinted his eyes open and leaned back into the shower wall. </p><p>Morgana still kept her eyes above his waist, glaring at him but then softening her expression. </p><p>He wrapped his towel around himself, breathing heavily. </p><p>Morgana began to take it all in, everything about him was before her, as if meeting someone for the first time. </p><p>He truly was muscular and lean, even in clothing she could tell. </p><p>He had short thick curly hair with puffy sideburns framing his manly cheekbones. </p><p>A thick black moustache also rested perfectly over his shaking upper lip. </p><p>His dark brows framed his forehead, making his eyes pop. </p><p>She noticed the way his skin was beat red from the shower, but other than that his skin was a dark golden color. </p><p>He was a very beautiful man. </p><p>She watched the way his abdominal muscles moved with each breath he took. </p><p>“I learn new things in this Ministry every day, Swiss.” She said, emphasizing his name. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” He asked, with panic in his voice. </p><p>“Yeah, you never told me your name was actually Swiss and that Deavan is just a nickname.” She said, tapping the shower wall. </p><p>He didn’t say anything. </p><p>“A bird flew on my shoulder and told me you were leaving.” She said. </p><p>“I have to.” He said. </p><p>“Why is that?” Morgana’s interrogation mode had turned on, it was something she learned from Omega. </p><p>“I’m joining a new band, in Los Angeles.” He lied through his teeth and Morgana knew it. </p><p>“You love me. Say it.” Morgana said, struggling not to smile. </p><p>“You’re crazy.” Swiss looked down at his feet. </p><p>“Tell me you love me Swiss. You’ve been wanting to say it for a long time. I’m right here.” She said, grabbing onto his towel, threatening to tear it off at any moment. </p><p>Deavan grew blank, he didn’t know what to say or what to do. This wasn’t what he had in mind. </p><p>“I will shove my fingers into your armpits and tickle you into fucking oblivion if you don’t speak.” Morgana hissed. Deavan scoffed at her. </p><p>To his surprise she stepped into the shower, inches away from him now still holding onto the towel that was wrapped so tightly around his waist, ready to come off at any moment if she wanted it to. </p><p>“You’re not leaving Swiss, you are not leaving this Ministry. We need you, I need you. I won’t let you leave this shower until you agree.” She said, her nose at level with his collar bone. </p><p>“You can’t force it out of me Morgana, it doesn't work like that.” Swiss explained, and tried to step forward out of the shower but she pinned him back again. </p><p>“You have Papa, you have Omega and Sister Leonardi, you don’t need m-” Swiss was abruptly cut off by Morgana when she leaped to her toes and swung onto his neck, pulling him down closer to her, smashing his handsome cheeks together and kissing him. </p><p>He was hesitant to kiss her back, until she forced her tongue into his mouth. </p><p>He took one arm around her waist and the other gripping her thigh, hoisting her around his waist as he pushed the sliding door out of the way and carried her to the bathroom counter. </p><p>The bathroom still had not cleared of steam and made the air heavier. </p><p>He tore the night robe off her shoulders, exposing her skin. </p><p>He went for it and began biting her skin, taking turns of bites and kisses all the way till he got to her ear lobe. </p><p>He paused and rested the side of his head against hers, knowing he wouldn’t go farther than that. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the gesture, inhaling the smell of soap on his skin. </p><p>“I love you Morgana.” He said, squeezing her tighter. </p><p>“I love you too Swiss, but I need you to stay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The One With Copia and Morgana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana realized Papa must have been waiting for her for some time now. </p><p>She had sat with Deavan by his window and talked for a while, allowing Deavan to express his feelings to her. </p><p>Nothing would change, their friendship would always be intact. </p><p>She and Swiss made a pact that they would be close until the end of time. </p><p>Swiss felt incredibly better, and hugged Morgana before she left his room. </p><p>Down the hallway, before Morgana went back she noticed the door to the parlor was open and there was a warm glow flickering through the crack of the doors. </p><p>Again, someone was always in this damn parlour room. </p><p>She opened the doors and noticed the fire was starting to die down a bit and the room was very warm. </p><p>This room held so many memories. </p><p>She noticed a figure, sound asleep on the couch and wondered who it might be. </p><p>As she walked closer, she tried to tip-toe so she wouldn’t wake whoever it was. </p><p>It was a younger man around her age sleeping on his side, his head resting on the pillow. </p><p>Morgana noticed how peaceful the man looked, being sound asleep. </p><p>She couldn’t help but notice how bizarre it was that he was holding a guitar close to him, as if the guitar meant the world to him. </p><p>Oh how funny, she thought realizing it was one of the Ghouls - unmasked who had fallen asleep with his guitar. </p><p>Morgana got really close to the man, unsure of who it was - but still gently took the guitar away from him and rested it against the side of the couch. </p><p>Morgana let out a small gasp, covering her hand as she took notice of the guitar. It was Omega’s. </p><p>She looked back at the sleeping Ghoul. </p><p>No way. </p><p>That can’t be. </p><p>She looked at the Ghoul once more, standing over him. </p><p>It was Omega. </p><p>Not in her wildest imagination did she think she would ever see what Omega looked like. </p><p>The glowing embers of the fire reflected off his tired looking face. </p><p>He had long black wavy hair that parted down his head. </p><p>Although he was sleeping, he still had his arms crossed - which was his typical stance. </p><p>Morgana stood up and turned around, heading towards a large chest that had blankets inside of it. </p><p>“You think you’re just the toughest guy around here don’t ya.” She whispered, and scoffed quietly. </p><p>She pulled out a large blanket and walked back towards him, very quietly. </p><p>“Mr. I’m so tough and scary.” She whispered. </p><p>She threw the blanket over him, trying not to wake up. </p><p>She stood there for a while and shook her head. </p><p>Morgana bent over and kissed the top of his head before leaving the parlour. </p><p>“You are the first person I’ve ever known who sleeps with a guitar.” She said, and left him to his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>When Morgana had returned to her room, she noticed Papa was on his side sleeping. </p><p>He was in his black sweatpants and nothing else. </p><p>That was a sight that drove her to madness. </p><p>She crawled over to him on the bed, and he woke up - noticing her coming towards him. </p><p>“Ohh, there you are, pet.” Papa said with tired eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” She said, turning him onto his back, noticing his beautiful face without face paint. It was just Copia. </p><p>“All is well, yes?” He asked, before pulling her down for a kiss. </p><p>Before she could answer him, he grabbed her and pulled her close, turning her onto her back with him now on top of her. </p><p>She was still amazed that he had such strength at this age. </p><p>Copia had woken from his sleepiness and was now wide awake. </p><p>“Everything’s fine now.” She smiled, and hugged him tightly. </p><p>He took her hands away from his body and pinned them above her head on the pillows. </p><p>She was all flustered now, realizing what kind of mood he was in. </p><p>She decided not to fight back or try and be the dominant one this time. </p><p>She laid back, and let him do whatever he pleased. </p><p>He put her hands around his neck and shoulders, reached down through the sheets and removed his sweatpants. </p><p>She waited hesitantly as he pressed his body into hers and rested his face in the nook of her neck and shoulder. </p><p>She squinted her eyes a bit before relaxing. </p><p>She ran her hands through his hair, pulling it a bit and each time he let out a small moan. </p><p>“Copia, don’t be too rough with me. I want to just love you right now.” She whispered. </p><p>He kissed her forehead, moving his body in a repetitive motion - being gentle as ever. </p><p>Finally, it seemed everything was normal in this Ministry of Chaos. </p><p>Everything was fine, everything was under control. </p><p>She relaxed into the mattress, along Copia’s weight to make her sink even more into a state of bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The One Where Morgana Gets Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks later, things were going absolutely well within the Ministry of Chaos - as Morgana called it at times. </p><p>There was a balance amongst everyone and things were working out so well. </p><p>Office work was being done at a good pace, and Sister Leonardi wasn’t stressed. </p><p>Morgana and her beloved Copia were spending quality time together, and had even taken some time away to venture to the sea. </p><p>When they came back, it was back to work for both of them. </p><p>Summer was in full swing, and since many residents of the MInistry hated light, and the sun in general - the Ministry was alive at night time. </p><p>Morgana found herself tired more often than usual, which was strange because at thirty she should have still had plenty of energy. </p><p>She shrugged it off and told people she must have been getting the tiredness from her old Papa. </p><p>Sister Leonardi went into the kitchen around three in the morning to get herself some water, when she shrieked after turning on the light. </p><p>She was startled to see Morgana sitting on the floor with a bowl of pasta, chocolate and soda. </p><p>Sister Leonardi closed her eyes and shook her head. </p><p>“Is it that time of the month Lady Cardinal?” Sister Leonardi asked. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I guess so.” Morgana chuckled, reaching for a jar of pickles. </p><p>The following morning, Papa Emeritus IV and his wife were walking side by side with the order of Cardinals behind them. </p><p>Morgana was in her black cassock, and feeling unbearably warm. </p><p>It wasn’t even a hot day and everyone was very comfortable in their attire, however Morgana was sweating. <br/>“Are you alright my dear?” Papa whispered to her, as they went inside. </p><p>“I feel as though I’m having a hot flash.” Morgana wiped away sweat from her brow. </p><p>Her bangs had grown now down to her face and she parted her hair to one side, almost in the same style she had when she entered the Ministry. </p><p>Papa brushed her hair aside, noticing she seemed very pale. </p><p>It then dawned on him that she was too young to be having hot flashes. </p><p>The corridor was bustling with people, and Morgana seemed to be very bothered by everyone being so close to her. </p><p>Papa noticed she seemed rather hypersensative to everyone and everything, and spacey in the head whenever he asked her a question. </p><p>“Will you excuse me, dear?” Morgana asked Papa, and he nodded at her - and watched her run to their room down the hallway. </p><p>She shut the door behind her, and ran to the bathroom. </p><p>Morgana was never sick, hardly ever. </p><p>She suffered the occasional stomach or headache every now and then. </p><p>She curled by the toilet, feeling awful. </p><p>She noticed Papa had left the Cardinals to find her, crouched down in the bathroom - hugging the toilet for dear life. </p><p>“Oh no, my dear - are you sick?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing her back. </p><p>Morgana never ever threw up. </p><p>“Yeah, I think it was all that junk I ate last night.” She said, heaving. </p><p>“You must watch the over-eating!” He teased her. <br/>Morgana was fit and strong, and never ate much junk food. </p><p>She began stripping her clothes piece by piece, and he watched her struggle to climb into the bathtub. </p><p>“Darling, I think...I think I need some alone time. I’ll be okay. Probably ate something bad in the fridge.” Morgana tugged on his hand a bit and started running some ice cold water over herself. </p><p>“You just threw up and now you want freezing water on you?” Copia raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“I’m just, I’m burning up.” Morgana began to shake and he couldn’t tell if she was really hot or cold, or both. </p><p>“If this feeling does not leave by tonight, you are to see a doctor. It could be a virus my dear.” Copia kissed the top of her head and left her alone as she requested. </p><p>Morgana soaked in the cold water, hugging her knees to her chest. </p><p>Everything was going fine except for this weird sickness she was having. </p><p>Oh well, she thought - haven't been sick for a long time so maybe I’m just due to have a cold or something, Morgana’s thoughts began to wander. </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening at dinner, Morgana’s appetite came back at full speed and she had an entire plate of food. </p><p>Papa was happy to see her complexion had come back. </p><p>They both disregarded it as mild food poisoning. </p><p>After dinner, Papa and Morgana were to meet in the gathering hall with other priests and cardinals for a meeting. </p><p>Papa and Sister Leonardi did most of the speaking while the cardinals listened. </p><p>Even Sister Leonardi noticed Morgana’s eyes would flutter as if she was going to pass out. </p><p>After the meeting was over, Morgana walked with the Cardinals on their way to Papa’s sermon, and Papa was right behind her talking to Cardinal Eposito. </p><p>Morgana stumbled a bit, holding onto one of the Cardinals shoulders for balance and Papa couldn’t help but notice the horrified face on his dearly beloved’s face. </p><p>Morgana turned to him and held onto his shoulders, and her face that was usually so rosy and tan had gone white. </p><p>Her mismatched eyes rolled into her sockets as she fell forward into Papa’s embrace, going completely unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>Sister Leonardi and Swiss were outside their door, pacing around and worried about their Lady Cardinal. </p><p>Omega was a ways away waiting as well, keeping his distance in case Morgana truly was sick. </p><p>“This is bad, what if she really does have a horrible flu? It could go around and make everyone ill.” Sister Leonardi shook her head, wondering if maybe she would catch what Morgana had. </p><p>“Everyone gets sick sometimes, it’s just life.” Swiss was trying to shake off the idea that perhaps Morgana was seriously ill. </p><p>They waited and waited, but as usual the Clergy doctor took forever in his visits. </p><p>The sound of the door handle caught their attention, and Copia came out of the room. </p><p>His eyes were a bit red and puffy, as if he’d been crying. </p><p>They grew fearful of the results. </p><p>“So?” Sister Leonardi asked. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Swiss was freaking out now. </p><p>“Umm, well.” Copia took his hands and brushed the sides of his sideburns. <br/>It was something he did whenever he was overwhelmed. </p><p>A huge grin came over Papa’s face, and he tried to hide as he looked at the fellow Clergy members who were waiting in anticipation. </p><p>“Is she gonna die or not!?” Sister Leonardi snapped. </p><p>Copia was blushing now, his cheeks became pink and he let out a strange giggle. </p><p>“I’m going to be a father.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The One With Leon Copia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later… </p><p> </p><p>As usual, Omega had finished a long day of working. </p><p>He was tired from practice and wanted more than anything to remove his Ghoul mask and hide in his room for the rest of the night and relax. </p><p>He was around people usually during the day and night time was his time to unwind. </p><p>He left the music room and made his way back to his private chambers. </p><p>His room was partially a music studio, and the other side was a regular bedroom. </p><p>He decided once he got back to his room he’d detach from the music and read a book. </p><p>His eyes were sort of wandering on the floor as he went back. </p><p>He immediately noticed his bedroom door was open slightly. </p><p>He glared.</p><p> No one ever went into his room. </p><p>Quietly he opened the door and turned on the light, to a sigh that was a musician's worst nightmare. </p><p>The strings and bridge of his ESP LTD Snakebyte had been dismantled. </p><p>There were bite marks and scratches. </p><p>Omega’s eye twitched a bit.</p><p> He looked over to his Ibanez MTM 100, a special one he had invested in - now broken at the neck. </p><p>Who in the absolute fuck? </p><p>Omega suddenly heard a chewing sound. </p><p>As if, something was being chewed on. </p><p>He carefully glanced over and looked behind his bed near the window. </p><p>There on the floor, sitting content as could be and very busy chewing was Leon. </p><p>Leon had pulled the strings from the Hagstrom and was playing with them. </p><p>He looked up at Omega and showed him the strings with his stubby little hands. </p><p>“Ommmaaaggaa.” He giggled. </p><p>Leon only had a few teeth coming in, his two front ones - and he screamed in delight as he pulled at the strings a little more. </p><p>“L-Leon…” Omega was on the verge of exploding. </p><p>He didn’t want to pick the kid up for fear Leon would bite since he was teething. </p><p>“Why, umm...why don’t we get away from that guitar okay?” Omega was shaking with rage. </p><p>The terrifying two year old got up and wobbled on his feet over to Omega. </p><p>Omega gently pushed him towards the door, anxious to close and lock it. </p><p>Leon stood outside the door with his hand in his mouth. </p><p>He looked up at Omega, unafraid of Omega’s mask and dark clothing. </p><p>“What’s in your mouth?” Omega kneeled down and stuck his fingers in the kid's mouth, pulling out one of his favorite guitar pics, now chewed up. </p><p>He sighed. </p><p>Leon began to laugh hysterically as if he knew exactly what he had done. </p><p>Although sweet and cheery the kid was a monster. </p><p>Omega watched the kid gleam up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>Leon had a full head of red hair already, and cloudy grey eyes. </p><p>“Uhhhhgggg, you look just like your mom.” He growled, trying to appear scary but the kid wasn’t buying it. </p><p>“Omeeegmmaaaaaa.” Leon shrieked in delight, reaching his hands up to the Ghouls horns, latching onto them with his hands and pulling. </p><p>“Another god damn pain in my ass.” He rolled his eyes, and the kid wouldn’t let go. </p><p>Finally Leon let go, and reached his small arms out to hug Omega goodnight. </p><p>Leon tried to say something before going off to find his Mom. </p><p>“Spit it out kid, I don’t have all night.” Omega growled again. </p><p>“Je….zus……” Leon mumbled. </p><p>“What?” Omega was confused. </p><p>“Izzzzz….jas--un….born.” Leon giggled and ran to his room. </p><p>“Oh...my fucking God.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>